


Late Nights In Offices

by bitchinsinclair



Series: Nights Like This [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brat, Bratting, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, Hehehe, Hopper Has A Dirty Mouth, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Kink, Workplace Sex, just a little, only a little nasty, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: hopper calls to inform you about another late night at work, and asks for you to keep him company, and you do exactly thatorhopper wants you to keep him company while he's at the station for another late night, but he looks so damn good that you can't resist having him





	Late Nights In Offices

**Author's Note:**

> this took less than a month but it felt like FOREVER oh my god it gave me hell, but i love it!  
enjoy!!
> 
> p.s. take a shot every time i use the word 'cock' :P

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted the silence unexpectedly, making you jump and curse as you turned to check the time. _9:42 p.m._

You don’t take much time to wonder about who it could be because you’re already taking it off the hook and tucking it between your jaw and neck before it could ring for a fourth time.

“Hello?”

Jim’s weary voice breaks through the line, “Hey baby, I uh…”

You sigh quietly, fingers playing with the phone cord as you lean against the wall, “Another late night?”

“Yep…”

It’s not easy to hide your disappointment, especially since he’s not there to see you pout and frown, another small sigh escaping you before he’s speaking again. “I was, uh, calling ‘cause I wanted you to come down to the station and keep me company. You don’t have to, of course, just… wanna see you.”

“Uh…,” you glance down the hallway, eyeing the TV around the corner as you respond, “Sure. I’ll be there in about thirty, okay?” Waiting at the station with Hopper didn’t sound like much, and it wasn’t but you definitely had nothing else better to do.

You hang up quickly, taking barely anytime to get dressed as you easily slip on a few random items of clothing. Looking around the house, you glance at the food in pots on the stove and turn the cooktop off before heading to the door, only to shake your head and fix some of it on a plate.

The aluminum foil is wrapped sloppily but you doubt Hopper would even care about it as you finally walk out the house, slamming the door shut behind you and locking it, jogging out to the car in the dark.

You’re down and at the station in no time, parking next to Hopper’s truck and walking through the front door. You’re barely spared a second glance before you’re turning the corner, feet slowing down once you reach the doorway to Jim’s office.

“Hey Chief.”

Jim’s attention snaps away from whatever is on his desk and to your figure leaning against the doorframe and then right to the plate in your hand as he groans. “_Food_.”

“Hello to you too,” You giggle a bit, rolling your eyes and quietly closing the door behind you before walking to his desk, setting the plate on top of it, to which he begins tearing open immediately as you lean over. “You’re a fucking _angel_, did you know that?”

He welcomes your lips to his as you peck them twice, before settling back on the flats of your feet and then dropping yourself into a chair.

You sigh as you look at him while he eats before glancing around his office, the blinds drawn at the window behind him, the apple on top of the trashcan with not one but _two_ bites making you smile.

Eventually you get bored of looking around the small room and your eyes fall back on him, his hat is off and the plastic fork in his hand is tiny as he twirls it, the size of his shoulders so wide and broad that you can barely see the back of the chair he sits in. The way the material of his shirt stretches over them, the new short sleeves they now wear because of the heat summer brings showcase his arms and the hair that’s littered over them, trailing back down to his hands.

You squirm silently in your seat, readjusting more than a few times and watch as he crumples up the foil and throws it away, returning his attention to the papers or whatever in front of him.

Throwing your head back you sigh again, listening to the need beginning to build within you and get up from your chair, walking over to him. He doesn’t really pay you any mind as you step behind him, reaching small hands to his shoulders, digging the tips of your fingers in them.

Small grumbles of appreciation leave him, getting slightly louder as you move closer to his neck.

“Feeling stressed?”

His _mhm_ is drawn out the more you massage his shoulders, hands then slipping down his front and along his chest, stomach, and almost near his pelvis when you kiss his cheek, grinning. _Can I help with that?_

But he brushes you off quickly with a _no baby, not right now_ which has you sighing but trying again, you weren’t gonna quit that easily.

So while your hands travel back up his chest and to his shoulders-not without you missing the way he tenses, just a bit-you kiss his cheek, then his jaw, and then his neck, teeth grazing skin as you hum, “Come _on_ Hop.”

His nostrils flare. “No. I’m _working_.”

You huff in response, all but dragging your feet as you walk around his desk to sit back down, folding your arms and pouting when he doesn’t give you a second glance. You sit silently for what feels like forever, feet kicking and lips still curved into a frown as you stare him down, need still thrumming within you.

“Can you stop that?”

“Stop what, exactly? I’m not doing anything.”

For the first time in a minute he looks up at you, “Yes, you are. You’re sitting over there pouting because I won’t fuck you.”

Quickly fixing your mouth, you get up again, watching as Hopper’s jaw ticks the closer you walk to him. Within a few steps, you’re back to where you were before, behind his chair with your hands on his shoulders, lips nearing his ear, “But _Daddy_-“

You can’t hide your delight in the _full_ body shiver he gives, lips quirking up into a smile.

“Don’t ‘_but Daddy_’ me.”

You don’t leave your spot, watching the way the grip he has on the pen in his hand increases as you keep going. “I just wanna suck your cock… please?”

“I know how much you love my mouth, and I just wanna make my Daddy feel good… is that such a crime?”

Your skin prickles as Jim growls, “Can’t go one moment without Daddy’s cock, huh? Such a fuckin’ brat. Get on your knees under my desk.”

As soon as he’s finished you’ve moved from behind him, stepping over his knees and sinking down onto the floor between his thick thighs, the sight of the growing bulge in his pants making your mouth water.

You reach up to undo his pants, wanting his cock in your mouth already, only to get them pushed away and replaced with his own as he ignores the way you pout. _No, actually_-

He pushes his chair back and tells you to stand up and turn around, so you do, and for a short moment you’re wondering what he’s doing as you hear him rustle through a drawer.

Your heart skips and stutters when you hear the sound of metal clinging. “Put your hands behind your back, little brat.”

You gulp noisily, anticipation making your pussy clench, thighs squeezing together as you do as you’re told. The feeling of cold metal touching your wrists has your heart beating faster as you’re turned back around and sink down to your knees again, gulping as Hopper wheels back up to you.

His fingers are quick as he unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants and your mouth waters and pussy drips significantly as he pulls his cock out, once again stopping you when you try to advance on him.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen, you’re gonna open up these lips for me and I’m gonna slide my cock into your mouth and you’re going to hold it. You’re not going to suck or lick, just _hold_ it. And you’re gonna sit right there and be nice and quiet while I try to get some work done.”

“…And if you’re a good girl, maybe I’ll consider fucking you. Do I make myself clear?”

You nod slowly, eyes trained on his cock and the way the tip has begun blushing into a pinkish color.

He slaps your cheek a little, not hard enough to hurt but with enough force to get your attention and your eyes snap back up to his, darkened and stern as they bear into you. “_Speak_. Do I make, myself, clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” “Good. Now, open your mouth.”

_Nice and wide for Daddy_.

The sound of Jim calling himself _Daddy_, a sound you think you’ll _never_ get over, has your pussy throbbing and clenching repeatedly every single time, including right now-a delicious sort of anguish as you’re left with none of your own devices, hands bound by metal as they rest below the small of your back.

Squeezing your thighs together doesn’t do anything except quell the ache minutely, and beyond the blood roaring in your ears you swear you can hear a small squish of your panties-that are currently soaking themselves through.

Unfortunately, nothing escapes Jim’s watchful eye as he catches the shifting movement of your lower half, grunting as he says, “Spread your knees.”

You bite back a whine and do as he says, bottom lip quivering as your knees spread apart, seemingly helping your pussy clench and drip and throb all it wants without any hindrance.

Excitement rolls through you as the weight of his cock in your mouth increases as he slowly slides it between your lips, watching carefully for any signs of discomfort until your nose is only an inch away from his pelvis.

Your mouth has watered significantly, and you’re extremely careful to not move your tongue as your mouth closes around him, nostrils flaring as you take a nice, deep breath.

He pets your hair a few times as if you were a kitten while you blink up at him, fighting back the tears that want to push out from the backs of your eyes as you kneel there, having his cock in your mouth and not being permitted to do anything else except just, hold it.

It was torture, and while you hated it, you fucking loved it-keeping Hop’s cock wet and warm as he practically ignored both you and your presence, temporarily _using_ you as his own personal cock-sleeve. You can feel it pulsate on top of your tongue, hot and heavy and thick as saliva pools in your mouth.

You can see nothing besides his uniform-clad torso, arms stretched out towards the desk above you as you kneel between his legs.

A little bit of saliva seeps from the corner of your mouth and travels to your chin, and you can’t, you really _can’t_ help the instinct to swallow when it gets to be too much.

Jim grunts and leans back into the chair, meeting your glassy eyes. “What did I fucking say?”

You blink twice at him, eyes pleading as you try your best to convey your remorse, breathing noisily while he glares at you and jaw ticking as he growls, “I won’t fucking tell you again.” And returns to leaning back over his desk. You think you can hear a few papers shuffling beyond the excited thudding of your heart, pussy clenching as your knees grow a little sore.

You can’t imagine that he’s actually getting any kind of work done, and despite your mouth or tongue not actually moving, you know what kind of effect your mouth has on him.

Your hands are clasped together in weak efforts to keep you somewhat grounded as it becomes increasingly harder to stay still, his cock throbbing on your tongue as saliva pools in your mouth again.

It’s absolute agony sitting there as you blink away tears, wanting to groan as you wondered how much longer he was going to make you sit there. It’d been twenty fucking _aching_ minutes and you just _had_ to move your tongue a bit, you just _have_ to lick the exact vein that you _know_ is pulsing against you on the underside of his cock.

So you do, your muscles loosening significantly as you get a small taste, eyes slipping shut as you moan quietly.

Of course, it was a bad idea.

You knew it was a bad idea. Your heartbeat quickens as Jim pulls you out from under the desk, mouth following his cock as his eyes stare you down with a dangerous glare.

“What, did I, fucking, _say_?” He pulls you off of his cock, staring you down as you sputter, a little drool slipping out from the corner of your mouth and you can’t help but take a quick look at it, glistening as it stands proudly in front of your face.

“I-I’m sorry. It was an accident.”

A strong hand grips the back of your neck as he breathes for you to follow him as he slides back, pulling you along as you walk up to him on your knees. He pulls you when you get too close, fingers sliding into the roots of your hair as he pulls your head back a few inches, scoots up until his ass is on the edge of his chair, in effect sliding his cock back in.

“I don’t believe that for one fucking minute.”

“Listen to me _very_ closely, here’s what’s gonna happen… I’m gonna fuck that little disobedient mouth of yours to get off and you’re going to stay still. Nod if you understand.” You nod sharp and quick, readjusting your knees as you grow in excitement for Jim to manhandle you along his cock.

_You know what to do if you need me to stop, don’t you sweetheart?_ His voice is still tight but his eyes are soft until the blue in them hardens again when you nod in affirmation.

The look of concern flashes away so quick it makes you question if you really saw it, but you don’t question it for too long because before you know it, Jim’s hand on the back of your neck is tightening again.

Your mouth slacks open on instinct, his thighs spreading open wider as his fingers slide to hold the bottom of your skull. You’re pulled back and then forward again, the glide of Hopper’s cock on your tongue making your eyes flutter shut until you’re pulled off, the tip of his cock between your lips as he slaps your cheek. There’s a little sting but it’s nothing you can’t handle or don’t like as he growls, “No. Keep those eyes open and on me.”

You blink twice in confirmation, gasping when he guides you down deeper along his cock, nose nearing his pelvis as you feel your mouth grow full, gag reflex triggering just a bit as goosebumps rise on your skin.

“Such a good little fuckin’ mouth.” Hop groans, you’re distantly aware of your arousal slicking up the insides of your thighs, almost _taunting_ you the longer you go without relief and release.

Tears prick your eyes as your gag reflex is triggered again, and you do your best to stay calm and still and breathe through it as Jim fucks your mouth.

You move your tongue when he tells you, curling it so it hugs his shaft when he pushes you again, his hand a strong force on the back of your head, controlling you and your mouth the way _he_ wants it to go.

It’s so unbelievably hot even as your knees and jaw grow sore, pussy throbbing and dripping and clenching so much you’re wondering if it’s possible that you can come untouched.

You mewl around his cock quietly, conveying your need as he continues guiding you up and down, nostrils flaring when he reaches the back of your throat. “Such a needy fucking little thing.”

Blinking sadly up at him he scoffs breathily, an air of condescendence in his voice as he speaks, “What baby? You want me to fuck your little pussy? Is that it? You want Daddy to fuck you?”

You nod eagerly, or try to anyway, the grip he has on the back of your head is tight and he leaves no allowance or room for you to move, so instead you blink rapidly.

“Shit, _fuck_.”

His face contorts and you can tell he’s getting close, the way his eyes flutter every few times, the grip he has on the back of your neck and head loosening only to tighten again. The taste of his pre-cum meets your tongue and you moan softly, Hopper cursing again and pulling you off of his cock, your lips swollen and wet with a string of saliva connecting them to the head of it.

Hauling you up by your armpits, you stand on staggering feet, the blood flow returning to your legs. Turning you around, he frees you of your restraints, kissing your wrists before letting them go and turning you back around.

He stares at you expectantly as you wiggle your fingers, his cockhead border lining on an angry looking red. “Sit on my cock, sweetheart.”

You move hastily, fumbling as you move to straddle him, glancing back at the door as you rest a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about them, focus on me.”

Your chest heaves as you pull the seat of your soaked underwear to the side, moving until your cunt was hovered right over the head of his cock. Without any more hesitation, you slide down, whining as he immediately fills up what little allowance and room your cunt naturally stretched to prepare for him.

“_Jesus_, you’re fucking soaked.”

“Oh, god, Hop.”

As soon as you start moving your hips he takes over, grabbing ahold of them and lifting and dropping you down on his cock with force, the tip of him impaling the sweet spot deep inside your heat, causing a small yelp to tear from your lips.

You work with his hands as they move you, hips rolling and Jim groaning each time you sink down on his entire length. It pulses and throbs as your pussy flutters around it, abdomen clenching as you try to focus on the pleasure building within you, trying to edge it along.

“Fuck, come on baby squeeze that little cunt tighter for me.”

His voice and words has you clenching anyway, hips jerking and pelvis cramping as you milk his cock. His hips buck and his cock thrusts up into you sharply and you have to bite back a loud whine, toning it down into a long and low mewl.

“That’s it, that’s it. _Fuck_, I’m gonna come. Gonna fill up this tight little pussy.”

You moan desperately, orgasm building up more and more the longer Jim’s cock thrusts up into you, thighs jiggling as they slap the tops of his. “_Jim_.”

Your pussy throbs and clamps as he explodes inside of you, true to his word as thick and hot ropes of his cum fill you up. He keeps fucking you, dropping and lifting you as his fingers dig into your skin.

You’re so close you can fucking _taste_ it, thighs trembling as your whines grow more insistent until Hop’s pace falters significantly and he _stops_, hands gripping your hips and holding you still.

You whine and wriggle in his grasp, pouting and hardening your grip on his shoulders as you squeeze down on his cock. “Hopper, what the _fuck_?”

Suddenly you’re pulled straight off his cock and deposited right back on the floor on your knees, in front of his cock covered in your juices mixed with his cum.

“Oh _I’m_ sorry, did you think I was gonna allow you to come?” He shakes his head, glowering eyes not faltering as you glare up at him, pouting. “Only good girls are allowed to come, and _you_, little girl, are anything but. Now clean me up.”

Your glare hardens and your pout turns into a frown as he sits back. “And fix the attitude. I don’t have to let you come at all tonight… remember that.”

Your lips pull into a hard and thin line as you try to put your attitude in check-because you were _going_ to come.

Pushing your irritation and neediness aside, you eye his cock, still hard and pulsing as you take a long lick up his shaft. The mixture of his cum and your juices almost coat your tongue, the taste filling your mouth and instantly leaving you wanting more.

Another long lick along his shaft-this time with a generous flick of your tongue over the slit in the head of his cock-and you look up at him, moaning at the dark look in his eyes.

Licking your lips you take him into your mouth, easily accepting three inches of him. You move your tongue around him as best as you can, reveling in the small grunts of pleasure he makes because of you.

His cock was hot and wet in your mouth as you licked and sucked up the juices covering it, panties undoubtedly beyond soaked as your face flushes at feeling his cum drip out of your cunt.

You pull away when you’re done, eyes almost doe-like and Hopper has to take a deep breath to not come from the sight alone-you on your knees, lips spit-slick and puffy and numb, chest heaving as you still come down from your denied release.

“Good girl.”

You’re still pouting as he tucks his semi-hard cock away, licking your lips as you try to ignore the fresh taste of cum and denial on your tongue.

He helps you off your knees and to your feet, lifting up your skirt as he eyes the dark spot steadily growing on your underwear. You’re right back at eyeing the door, hoping and praying to every living god there is that no one heard you.

Something sounds in the background but you’re not fully there, not until you see Hopper grab his radio. “What was that?”

“_Go on home_, ‘s nothing else for us to do tonight. See ya tomorrow Chief.”

He smirks a little, smacking your ass before letting the hem of your skirt fall back down. “Come on… let me take you home so I can fuck you properly.”

It’s _11 p.m._ when you walk out of the station, fingers wrapped between Hopper’s who says a cheerful _good night_ to his coworkers as your head hangs low.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, the kudos, sweet messages in my tumblr inbox, and the comments. i'm always writing unless i'm unmotivated, tired, or tired of writing but seeing y'alls comments rejuvenates me so thank you <3 y'all are the sweetest and i love you


End file.
